


[Podfic] One Good Turn by Dazzledfirestar

by sk_lee



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Academy Era, Alternate Universe - College/University, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Drinking, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-19 22:47:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2405690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sk_lee/pseuds/sk_lee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nobody said living in the Academy dorms would be easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] One Good Turn by Dazzledfirestar

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [One Good Turn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1339936) by [Dazzledfirestar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dazzledfirestar/pseuds/Dazzledfirestar). 



> Read for SHIELD Daddies Day 2014.

**224k Mp3, 6.46 MB, 07:40**

**Download @ Divshare:[HERE](http://www.divshare.com/direct/26227304-915.mp3)**


End file.
